Hetalia: Cold War
by Austriamochi
Summary: It's been a long Cold War and America and Russia decide to end it. Who will win? You pick!
1. Decide is to Settle

Chapter 1

Place: Moscow, Russia

Ivan was sitting near a fireplace, drinking vodka. "Ahh... how relaxing..." he thought, "I wish things would be like this everyday" he gave it a thought, then disagreed "Mabye not, things would get boring that way" Then he heard light footsteps behind him. "Are they locked and ready, Latvia?" Latvia was shaking in fear, "Y-yes, Mr. Russia... t-they are" Ivan smiled, "Good" he replied, "I think I should go pay him a visit" He stood up and walked out the door. "M-mr. Russia?" Ivan turned around,"Yes, Latvia?" "Do you think... that he might... might..." he mumbled something under his breath, he couldn't say it, he might make him shorter again or worse. "Might... what?" he said, a tiny purple aura appears. Latvia was now shaking like crazy, "I-its n-nothing... Mr. R-russia..." "Well, if you say so..." Russia replied, then walked out and closed the door "Good luck, Mr. Russia..." Latvia said, then quietly thought, "You might need it, because he might win this war..."

Ivan walked into his room and sees Koshka, his pet cat. "Hello Koshka" he said, as he pets him, "Your so warm..." Koshka purred and started to drift into a nice nap. Ivan smiled warmly, Koshka was one of the things that made him happy. If he was sad, then Koshka would be at his side. If he was cold, Koshka would make him warm. "Have a nice sleep, Koshka..." Ivan went to his closet and grabbed his extra pipe and a few guns. "This should do..." Before he left, he looked through his window. He sees the pure white snow and a small sunflower field. "It's so cold..." he thought, "This is the day America and I settle this cold, cold, war"


	2. Awake is to Warning

Chapter 2

Place: New York, USA

Alfred woke up, cold. "Man it's freezing... i hate winter" He stood up, rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses, and looked at the time. "Damn... it's already 1 in the afternoon?" He got up, put on whatever he found on the floor, and went towards the door, but stopped. He had a scary feeling that something was going to happen, but what was it? "I might as well get my extra gun..." he thought, and grabbed the gun and went out the door.

It was the coldest time of the year in New York. When Alfred walked out the door, it was snowing. He looked up and sighed, "It's still snowing? " he thought, "it's been like, 3 days now" As he reached a corner of a street, he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" the man he bumped into replied in a British accent, "I'm fine, but watch where your going next time, you bloody git" It was Arthur Kirkland. "What are you doing here, Arthur?" Alfred asked as Arthur was brushing off his coat. "I need to tell you something, very important Alfred" Arthur said , "Come with me" They both went inside a cafe, Arthur ordered some Black Tea and Alfred was just watching him drink it. "So, what did you want to tell me, Arthur?" Arthur put down his cup, "It's...about R-russia" Alfred looked at him, and felt the same scary feeling he had earlier. "I bumped into him a few hours ago and he told me to give you this" he handed Alfred a letter. "What does it say?" he asked as he grabbed the letter out of his hand. "I don't know" Arthur replied, "He said that if i read it, he would drop a nuke on my country" Alfred cursed under his breath, "Ivan... you'll regret saying that..." he said as he read the letter. When he finished reading the letter, he stood up and went out the cafe. "Where are you going?" Arthur said. "I'm going to go and get something to eat" he replied and went away. Arthur decided to read the letter(even though it might destroy his country)when he finished reading it, he looked through the window. "Alfred... no, America... i wish you good luck"

The letter was actually a very short letter, all it said was:

I shall prevail and win this war  
-Soviet Union, Russia


	3. Fear is to Attack

Chapter 3

Place: New york, USA

Alfred stormed out of the cafe and was half-angry, half-scared "I shall prevail and win this war? he isn't serious..." he thought, "I need to calm down..." In the distance, he sees a McDonalds "I can't think on an empty stomach..." he thought, "might as well eat first" He ordered a hamburger, sits down, and starts to eat. As he finishes his first burger, his phone rings. "I wonder who it is..." he thought as he picked up the phone, "Hello?" It was silent through the phone, then, there was a voice. "Hello, Alfred" but it wasn't from his phone. Alfred froze, grabbed his gun, and at the same time, turned around and pointed it at the person behind him... also to find a pipe around his neck. "You have good refelxes as usual, Alfred", the person said smilling. Alfred snarled, "What do you want, Ivan?" He couldn't stand him any longer, he wanted to beat him for what he had done and said. "If you put down your gun, I'll tell you" Ivan said, his pipe still on Alfred's neck. There was a cold silence. Both are resisting to fight each other, it was a hard thing to do. Alfred finally broke the silence and put down his gun. "Fine, what do you want to tell me" Ivan put down his pipe. "It would be better if i told you outside, there's too many people around us" Alfred sighed and walked out with him to the cold streets of New York.

They walked until they reached an alley. "This seems like a good place to chat" Ivan said as he looked around. "Anyway, i need to tell you abou-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a gun pointed at him. "So... your never going to let me finish aren't you?" he said as he slowly took out his pipe and hidding it behind his back. "I've had enough of you" Alfred said, "Let's settle this war now" Ivan smiled, walking slowly towards Alfred. "Take one more step and i shoot" Alfred said angerly, his hands were shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. "Are you scared, young child?" Ivan said almost chuckling, still walking closer to him. "I see fear in your eyes" Alfred almost jumped. "L-lies! I'm just c-cold, t-that's all" "This weather? cold?" Ivan said, a bit confused, "this is nothing" Alfred wanted to escape, but he had to think of a good distraction..."Ivan, look a sunflower!" and somehow, Ivan fell for it, "Where?" the moment he turned around, Alfred bolted quickly and quietly out of there.

Alfred ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally stopped to catch his breath. "I-i think...i lost him..." He stood up and saw that he was surrounded by an empty snowfield, pure white snow covered the land around him "It feels very peaceful here..." he said, "the look of white snow" He heard a chuckle behind him. "Oh really?" said a voice, "this isn't the color that i know" Alfred froze, he didn't bother to turn and see who it was, he knew very well who it was. "Ivan... H-how did you find me?" Ivan smiled, "I never fell for that trick" he replied, "It was a stupid trick" His voice sounded a bit angry. "Your such a coward" those words started to make Alfred angry. "I AM NOT A COWARD!" he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Ivan, but he wasn't there. "Shit... where the hell is he?" he said, as he grabbed his other gun. "Right behind you" before Alfred had time to turn around, pain hit him on the back and screamed.


	4. Fight is to Good Luck

Chapter 4

Place: An unknown snowfield

Alfred felt the pain through his back, he wanted to cry. "N-no... a hero never cries..." he thought and held back tears. "Your so weak, America" Ivan said, smiling sadistically. Those words made Alfred snap, "Shut up, Russia!" America stood back up and pulled the trigger. The bullet came out and hit Russia's pipe, causing it to fly out of his hand. "Enough talk," America said angerly, "Let's end this!" Russia chuckled, "So, you finally want to fight?" he said as he took out his gun. "I will gladly accept your request and end the Cold War"

Russia was first to react, he ran to get his pipe, while shooting at America. "Shit..." America thought as he ran after him, shooting him, and dodging bullets. "He sure knows how to aim..." Russia was able to grab his pipe and deflected all the bullets by spinning it in a clockwise motion. "You think that guns would work?" he said almost laughing, "Guess again"  
America's gun then ran out of bullets "Shit!" he thought, and dropped his gun, "Screw that, I'll go close-combat..." He charges at Russia, "So, he plans on close range?" Russia thought as he takes out another pipe "show me what you've got, America!" and charges at him.

Place: Moscow, Russia

The Baltic States and Ivan's sisters sit near a fireplace. Natalia was chating with Sofia until she felt that something wasn't right. "What was that?" she thought, looking down at the carpet floor. Her heart was beating a bit faster. "Is there something wrong?" said Sofia with worry i her face. Then she also had the same feeling. "What's going on!" Everyone's heart was beating faster than normal. "W-why do we all feel this way...!" said Toris "this normally happens when... when..." They all look at each other, then through the window. "Russia..." they all said, "be careful..."

Place: London, England

Arthur and his older brothers were discussing things "So your telling me, that Ivan's planning to drop a nuke on England?" Allistor said as he drank some whiskey. "Just because you read that letter?" Arthur looked down at the floor, feeling guilty "Y-yes..." he replied as he slowly drank some tea, " but i don't think he saw me re-" Allistor stood up. "It doesn't matter!" he yelled, "you read the letter!" Arthur wanted to talk back, but Dylan inturpted him before he said a word. "Stop it, brother!" he said, looking at Allistor, "as long as he didn't see him read it, we aren't doomed!" this seemed to calm him down. "Fine, then" he said, as he sat down, "Your lucky that Dylan saved your ass" Arthur wanted to talk back, but let it slide. "Anyway..." he said, "we should just take cover, just in case" His two brothers nodded in agreement. Arthur sighed with relief. "Good at least they agree" he thought. He stood up and walked towards a window. "I wish you good luck, America" he said as he put his hand on his heart, it was beating a bit faster than usual.


	5. Start is to End

Chapter 5

Place: An unknown snowfield

America and Russia charged at each other. When they were in close-range, America was first to attack. He tried to punch him in the stomach, but Russia dodged. "He's pretty quick..." America thought, as he jumped back. "Some power..." thought Russia, as he dodged, "this is going to be challenging" He swang his pipe at America's leg and hit him. America tripped and fell hard on the snow, blood started to drip out of his pants and made the snow a bit red. Russia smiled, "That's the color of snow that I know" he swang his pipe at America again. America deflected it with both his guns. "Y-you'll never win this war..." he said, as he tried to push the pipe away from his face with his guns. "I'll b-beat you and win this war...!" Russia chuckled,"You sound so confident" he replied, as he pushed down his pipe harder. "I'd like to see you try" America smiled and kicked Russia's stomach, causing him to stumble back. America stood back up and pulled the trigger. Russia moved to the side in time, but the bullet made a hole on his coat. America ran towards Russia and knees him in the stomach again. "How's that?" he said as he punches him in the side. "Give up?" Russia coughed out some blood and licked it, "You sound so desperate, America" he said, "you think I'd give up THAT easily?" He pushes America in the side and he falls down, he steps on his stomach. "Now... let me show you REAL pain" Russia said as he smacks America's face with his pipe. America's glasses fly off and felt a hard, sharp pain. He tried to cover his face, but Russia stepped on both his arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... how sad" he said smiling sadistically and countinued to smack him. America's vison was getting hazy. He was bleeding so much that the snow turned dark red. "Give up, America... you can't win" he said as he smacked him again... but, something was pulling the pipe down. "What the...!" he said, shocked, "i-impossible!" America was holding the pipe, he coughed out some blood. "Y-yeah... r-right..." he said, pushing the pipe away from his face. "I... n-never... give up!" He pulls the pipe, causing Russia to fall forward. America rolled, put on his half-broken glasses, and stood up. He walked towards Russia and steps on his stomach. "Your pretty unfair, Russia" he said as he points his gun at Russia's head, also to see a gun pointed at his own head. "Hmph... what d-did you... expect?" said Russia, trying to breath with America's foot still on his stomach. "I... always have tricks... u-up my sleeve..." America laughed and stood on Russia. Russia started to breath heavly. "Oh, really?" said America, chuckling, "what kind of tricks?" Russia smiled faintly. "Y-you don't... w-want to... k-know..." He grabbed a knife from his coat and slashed his leg. America stumbled and looked at his pants, the blood dripped even more. Russia started to breath normally and stood up. "Tricks... that you don't want to know" he said smiling, walking towards him. America tried to stand up, but he was wobbling. "B-bastard..." he said as he pointed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Russia's leg, he started to wobble. "And now... we're even" America said, snickering and wipping the blood off his face. Russia chuckled and licked the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Chapter 6 for Russia to react first

Chapter 7 for America to react first


	6. Sadist is to Vengence

Chapter 6

Place: Snowfield with some red snow

Russia walked towards America, who was on the floor, bleeding. He smiled. "I think it's my turn to change the score" he said, then grabbed America's neck and started choking him. "By knocking you out, cold!" he gripped harder. America tried to pull his hand away. "N-now...y-your just making...the s-score... very uneven..." Russia squeezed hard and let go. America breathed in a lot of air, then started to breath heavly when he let go. "I... hate you" Russia smiled, took out his gun from his coat and pointed it at America. "It seems..." he said, as he pulled the trigger, "...that i win Cold War"

Russia wins Cold War

Aftermath  
Place: Moscow, Russia: Ivan's House

Ivan was looking through the window, the snow was starting to melt for spring. Not much snow, but it's starting to get lower. He then looked at his small sunflowerfield, which was starting to grow. Ivan smiled warmly. "I can finally see the beautiful sun..." he said as he touched his window. Then, the door opened. "Big Brother!" His sisters, Natalia and Sofia ran towards him(there also a faint sound of bouncing...) "Big brother Ivan!" said Sofia, "Are you ok?" Natalia pushed her aside. "Big brother! we came as soon as possible when we heard that you were badly injured!" Ivan smiled faintly. "I'm fine, you two... don't worry about me" His sisters looked at each other then at him. "But... you don't look ok..." they said. Ivan was in a wheelchair, his leg was bandaged up, and his coat was open and showed his chest also bandaged up. "Don't worry..." he said, as he looked at the headline of the newspaper that read: "RUSSIA WINS COLD WAR!" Then someone came in, it was Toris. "Mr. Ivan..." he said , "I have a letter for you" Ivan took the letter and read it. He was hidding a smile, he started to chuckle. "Who wrote it to you, big brother?" Natalia said. Ivan looked up. "Oh it's nothing... it's just... a friend of mine" They looked at each other in confusion. He looked at Toris. "Hey, Toris" He jumped a bit. "Y-yes?" Ivan whishpered something in his ear and he didn't move. "I-is he serious...?" he thought. "Do you understand, Toris?" Toris nodded and ran off. Ivan smiled and looked through the window, the letter fell on the floor. Natalia and Sofia read the letter. It read:

"Dear Ivan,  
Touch any part of the United Kingdom and I will hunt you down.  
From, Alfred"

Place: New York, USA

Arthur was next to Alfred who was all bandaged up. "I... lost..." Alfred said. His whole body was almost bandaged up, especially his head and cheeks. Arthur looked at him. "You fought well, Alfred" he said as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. His phone started to ring. "I'll be right back" he stood up and went outside. "Hello? Arthur speaking" He heard shouts, screams, and crying. "ARTHUR!" someone screamed. It was Dylan "ENGLAND WAS BOMBED!" Arthur dropped his phone and fell on the floor. "W-what...! D-damn you Ivan...!" he said as he pounded the floor with his fist. Alfred heard the noise. "Bastard..." he said clenching his hand, "you'll pay for that...!"


	7. Hero is to Fall

Chapter 7

Place: Snowfield with some red snow

America was on the floor, looking at his dark red, stained pants. Then he looks up to see Russia on his knees. "Well... time to change the score around" he said as he crawled his way to Russia, due to his bleeding leg. Russia pointed his knife at him. "Get any closer and I'll cut you" America pointed his gun at him. "What if i get you in a far away range?" Russia chuckled. "My, your not as dumb as i thought you'd be" he said, slowly getting his gun that was behind his back. America started to get irritated. "Shut...up" he said, slowly getting a knife. Russia and America were looking at each other for a while, waiting for someone to make their first move. Russia was first to move, he pointed his gun at America from behind his back and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his jacket. "You call that an aim?" America said, as he threw the knife at Russia. It hit him on the arm. America now pointed the gun to his head. "Heh... good game" said Russia as he chuckled and looked at his arm, that was bleeding. America smiled, "Like I said, I never give up" he said as he pulled the trigger, "I told you that I would win Cold War"

America wins Cold War

Aftermath  
Place: New York, USA: Alfred's House

Alfred was laying on his bed, and Arthur was on his side reading the morning newspaper. "I can't believe you beat him" Arthur said, not looking up from his newspaper. Alfred looked at the newspaper and read the front page. "AMERICA WINS COLD WAR!" Alfred chuckled. "It wasn't easy..." he said, as he looked at his leg, it was in a cast. "It's amazing that i even made it out alive..." Arthur looked slightly up from his paper. "I... can see that, that's why im not looking at you" Alfred's face was badly bruised, his legs and chest were bandged up, and his arm was in a cast. He was also laying an ice pack. Alfred looked at the window. "I kinda knew" he said, then sighed. "At least, you can help me for the time being" Arthur chuckled. "I'm not your maid, you bloody git" Then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" cried Alfred. The door opened, a man in a wheelchair came through. Alfred snarled, "What do you want this time, Ivan? You already lost" Ivan smiled faintly. His leg was wrapped in bandages, including his arm, chest, and forehead. "I decided to drop by and chat" Alfred was about ready to kick him out, but Arthur could tell and glared at him. "Alfred, manners" Alfred sighed. "Ok... what did you want to talk to me about" Ivan's face drew dark, he looked away. "The Soviet Union... f-fell" Alfred looked at him with a shocked expresion on his face. "F-fell..?" Arthur was about to spit out his tea, instead, he choked on it. "W-what do you mean *ahem* t-that the Soviet Union fell?" Ivan didn't look up. "They all left me, The Baltic States... even my sisters left" he said, as he looked at Alfred with his violet eyes that showed a hint of loneliness. "I am now officially, Russia" Alfred and Arthur didn't react, they were still in shock of the news. "Anyway, that's all i came to tell you" said Ivan as he opened the door, "until next time... America" he smiled and closed the door.


End file.
